Our Fate, The Magic Knights
by Aveangeladarkangel
Summary: She swung her sword, ending the very life of Ciphero's source. But it had been her, just her, which ment their fate, the Magic Knight's fate, had changed. at least 5 anime crossovers, pls read and review
1. Prolouge

_There was only one smell._

_Blood._

_There was only one sight._

_Corpses._

_There was only one thought_

_Death._

_She could only stare at the ruin_

_She couldn't even bring herself to scream._

_He heard her anyway, he laughed at her._

"_Do you see what happens when our plans are messed with?" he asked, she refused to answer only yanked her sword out of one of the corpses. She did this? Since when did she kill?! Looking at herself she saw what she feared, blood spotted her shirt, someone else's blood. Her sword was black with the liquid. What… have I done…?! She wanted to scream. She stepped back. He laughed again as she fell, down._

_She turned in the air feeling her sword vanish from her grip. She stared as the world around her became bright and white, then dark. Slowly the darkness became wisps of mist, then clouds. She fell through the clouds._

"_Little magic knight…" his voice said, she heard it as she fell but became more focused on the land that was coming up to meet her. Ciphero? She wondered, how did I come… here? Her question remained unanswered as she fell down into an area that was dirty, a complete wasteland. As the ground came up to meet her she began to make out objects on the ground. A stone that looked like a grave was at the head of a broken circle of what looked like poles. She landed in the middle of this circle and held back a gasp. The poles were broken swords. Twelve of them that she could see, and a place for three more, the broken end of the circle. _

"_You ruined our…" The voice began to whisper, but he was cut off by the sudden rush of wind that surrounded her. Reflexively she lifted her hand to keep her long strands from shielding her eyes as she stared at the stone. _

_The language was not one she was familiar with, the wind grew stronger as if trying to blow her away. The voice… she knew his voice._

_Zagato? She tried to yell, her mouth wouldn't open, ZAGATO?! Again her voice remained mute, as if she was in a box that would never open. _

"ESTHER!" The voice shocked her into walking into a wall. With a jump Esther turned to see her friend Taylor standing behind her with a giddy grin. "Wow silly, what are you doing?" she asked, Esther looked at the wall then to her friend.

"Thinking…" She said slowly

_"You ruined our…"_

"About what?" Taylor now looked concerned as well as curious as the beginnings of a bruise appeared on Esther's forehead.

_"...our plans are messed with…"_

Esther shrugged, "You know, stuff,"

_"Ciphero…?"_

Taylor handed Esther a water bottle to put against her head. Esther grinned and shook her head as she pressed the icy plastic against her skin. "I'm beginning to think you know me too well," She said jokingly. Taylor grinned.

"Well are you ready to go? Rose is already waiting for us," Esther nodded and followed her friend.

_I feel chilled…_ Esther suddenly realized, and it wasn't from the bottle's temperature, _I feel like… something bad is going to happen._ They walked through their school before Esther tugged on Taylor's arm.

"By the way, where are we going?" Taylor only laughed.

**Okay, 1 this is a prologue to a very strange story, its rated T for violence. I realize you don't know the characters and I will explain why. **

**I took the idea of magic knights and twisted it to something that you will all find pretty strange I have no doubt. Everyone in Ciphero is still in Ciphero, BUT Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu, will be mentioned in latter chapters as magic knights of the past. (You will learn this I promise) I also warn you that there will be a bit of "world traveling" so I guess you could say it's a touch of Tsubasa Chronicle in my story. I hope you like this story, I know that this prologue is confusing, but it's a good story I promise.**

**Review to tell me what you think (If you review I'll read your stories and review for them if I know what the catagorie is. (heh heh… bribery)) and thank you for reading this ^.^**


	2. Ciphero

She coughed and sputtered as she lay on the rocky ground. The water she had just crawled out of lapped at her ankles. "Taylor?" she managed to choke out. There was no answer besides the water's roars and a wolf's howl in the wind. "TAYLOR?!" She tried again, raising her voice proved to be none too smart her body jolted from the effort and threw her facedown on the ground coughing up water from burning lungs.

_What happened? _Esther asked herself for the seventh time. She pushed herself up onto her knees; she looked around but only saw what she had when her face had broken the surface of the lake. The sky was black and hardly any light could be seen, the ground she now knelt on proved to be sharp and felt dry. She couldn't see a thing, but she was sure she had managed to crawl up onto a rocky beach of some sort. But how she got there was a mystery all of its own.

She and Taylor had met up with their friend Rose, and then they went to the mysterious meeting place that Taylor had decided to go to. Esther closed her eyes trying to remember, they hadn't gone anywhere special, but… why was there a lapse between leaving to that place and Esther arriving here? Where ever here was. She let her eyes fall open as she stood up. The lake of water behind her groaned, undoubtedly angry that she had regained consciousness before its waves could carry her too far away from the shore and its currents couldn't swallow her more than it had when she had awakened.

Esther shuffled foreword letting her toes be her eyes and her shields, her shoes felt strangely heavier then they should feel. She squatted and gently ran a finger over her ankle, it felt raw and when she sampled the liquid that had rubbed off, it tasted salty and metallic. Blood. She spat it out quickly in horror before continuing her shuffle.

She came up to a slope that was pretty steep but climbable. Esther gritted her teeth and slowly shoved her carelessly stubbed toes into the smooth surface. Her fingers searched desperately for any crevices that they could find before she began to ascend. She slipped once or twice but she continued to climb, suddenly her head slammed into the sky. "OW!" she heard herself crow. Her foot lost its footing from the force, her hand found a hold on a rock and she swung her foot back into place. "What the heck?" she said as she hit against the black sky.

Muffled shouting seemed to come from above her. _Angels?_ Esther wondered beginning to wonder if she was pounding on the sky at all. Suddenly the fragment of sky was yanked up; Esther nearly lost her footing again. She looked up to come face to face with a spear end.

"Eh? EH!" she shrieked, the villager holding the spear stared at her with a look of terror.

"G…Go to Hell imp!" He stuttered.

"Imp?" Esther asked there was movement in the hole above her and she heard a familiar voice, one that made her heart jump into her throat.

"What's going on here?" The voice asked,

"Lafarga?" Esther called up to him, the villager suddenly ran behind the advancing figure. The blonde warrior stared at her.

"Esther?" he asked, seeming not to believe his eyes, Esther grinned brightly

"I can't believe it! Lafarga it's really you!" He reached down and gently took a hold of her wrist to pull her out of the ground.

"I knew if I was to see you again you'd have a grand entrance, but I never expected you to come out of a well," Esther blushed slightly as she rubbed that back of her head.

"I really don't know how I ended up there myself," she said with a laugh. She looked thoughtful. "Does me being here mean Tania and Jo are here as well?" Esther asked hopefully. Lafarga shrugged.

"The sky flashed like it had when you three had first come to Ciphero not too long ago, they might be in the castle."

"Castle?" Esther asked Lafarga led her through the green village; Esther was relieved to see that the sky was not black but as blue as ever. There was something strange about Lafarga's posture when she asked.

"Esther, this country isn't the same since Emerade died," He noticed how she seemed to look as if something had stabbed her when he mentioned the previous pillars name. She looked away.

"How is it still green without her?" She asked quietly.

"We don't know," was her answer, "Clef will be able to fill you in with what's happened to this world since your departure," With that their conversation abruptly ended and they continued in silence. Esther looked around airily; the land seemed just the way She, Tania, and Jo had left it. The grounds were lively and colored with grass and life Esther again wondered how it still lived, wasn't the pillar the heart of the country? Wasn't it supposed to die without one?

"Is there a new pillar?" she asked, Lafarga shook his head, Esther's confusion deepened but she remained silent, Lafarga seemed uncomfortable.

They arrived to the outskirts of the town; Esther stared up at the huge towering structure that had seemed to appear before her.

"Welcome to Ciphero's castle." Lafarga said with a small smile of amusement at Esther's stupefied stare. Esther looked around as they entered; guards stood everywhere holding spears, shields, and swords.

"Seems as if security is really high around here," Esther said passively, "Almost as if you're fighting a war," Lafarga looked jolted by that, Esther's eyes narrowed, Just what had happened since Emerade…. Left.

Lafarga led her to the heart of the palace and stood before a large door. "This door will only open if the person who is opening it needs something. Because of that, I cannot open it, but maybe you can. Further more, if you opened it only you can enter." Lafarga stood to the side waiting expectantly.

"Alright," Esther slowly touched the door's heavy wood it slid open silently and opened. The people inside turned to look at her.

"Welcome back, Magic Knight," Clef said with a warm smile. Esther's gaze settled on the two girls that stood before him.

"Tania, Jo," She breathed, the two smiled at her.

"Its been a while, fellow knight," Tania smiled,

"Its nice to see you again!" Jo bowed, Esther couldn't help but smile.

"Yes… it is," she basically whispered, slowly she stepped through the door, towards her fellow magic knights, the door closed behind her.


	3. AAAAAAAAH

Hey Guys!

First I want to apologize for the explicit delay you have all been getting. Since I need to focus all my attention on school (I'm graduating in less than three weeks O.O it's a scary thought) I'll start writing again as soon as it's done. The first week of June I have to get out my wisdom teeth, so if I'm up to it I'll write, if not expect something during the second week.

I love you guys! Thank you so much for your reviews and support! Without you guys I wouldn't have the confidence or the drive to keep going!

-Esther


End file.
